


just let him sleep

by tsos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, a try of doing something creepy, not really - Freeform, you're free to imagine Bill as human or as a magic dorito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsos/pseuds/tsos
Summary: Dipper and Bill talk on dreams





	

**Author's Note:**

> let's see what comes out when I feel like I'm going to have a black out very soon

there is good days for Dipper Pines, when he have the best dreams someone could ever wish for, and he knows that his dream demon boyfriend is involved.  
that demon guy likes to see his boy happy, just if he thinks he deserve it if not he's an asshole and give the poor kid a world of nightmares, that make him  
woke up sweating having almost a hearth attack.

but it's been days since Dipper hasn't sleep, this wasn't relationed with Bill, it just that he's trying to read another book of mystery, it's not the first time this has   
happened, he promised not to obsess with a book like this but who could keep a promise when the book was everything you could expect.

 

finally he completed the book now considerated part of the piece of art that should be protected forever, this is a buch of things that Dipper keeps in a corner.  
anyway, now that every was solved, he could sleep again.

it wasn't working, he tried with warm milk, music to sleep, dumb bedtime stories made by Mabel  
no matter what he couldn't sleep.

he had insomnia, great, not the best thing when you try to keep being in a relation with a dream creature.

it was 4:00 am and now he was sleeping.  
it was some blank space, but Dipper was sure that this was Bill thing

-come on, I know you're here- said Dipper, the place where he was started do ve covered by shadows, -I'm not scared- assured the kid, something sticky passed by his feet, which give him shivers  
-I'm sorry okay? it was a good book, I lost track of time, it wasn't the intention to keep you away- Dipper apologized, -You kept me away? don't make me laugh kid, I was there, I'm always with you, the difference   
is the ways to ineract with you- Corrected Bill, 

-so you're mad at me?  
-no  
-why then this creepy scenario?  
\- why not?

Dipper sighed, the place still the same way, maybe even more weirder than it was since they started talking, and it didn't changed that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick but also can't sleep


End file.
